


So a Fanfic Creator, a Gambler, and a Pop Sensation Walk into a Comic Book Store

by TeddyBearTy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comic Book Store, Crack???, Friendship, Gen, IDK if this would be consider a crackfic, Made Up Backstory for Celestia Ludenberg, Made Up Manga Series, Nothing Can Make Me Change My Mind, These Three are Friends, odd friendship, surprise meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearTy/pseuds/TeddyBearTy
Summary: Three classmates go into a comic book store for different things. And they come out of it as friends.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Maizono Sayaka, Celestia Ludenberg & Yamada Hifumi, Maizono Sayaka & Yamada Hifumi, Yamada Hifumi & Maizono Sayaka & Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 28





	So a Fanfic Creator, a Gambler, and a Pop Sensation Walk into a Comic Book Store

Hifumi bounced around with excitement as he looked around his favorite comic book store.

He remembered coming here with his sister all the time when he was younger. It was his first time there and he didn’t know what to expect. So his sister showed him all of her favorite manga and comics and just like that, he was hooked. 

He would always bring a portion of his allowance money and scanned the isles for new releases of volumes or something new that he might be interested in. And if he didn’t like it, he’d just sell it online at a reasonable price.

Hifumi blinked for a second, kind of forgetting what he was doing here. His eyes then lit up as he remembered once more. The sight of a cardboard Princess Piggles jogging his memory.

Today was the day the new  _ Demon Angel☆Pretty Pudgy Princess  _ spinoff manga will be released!

He walked over to the display and saw the rows upon rows of it sitting on the shelves. Untouched and wrapped in plastic. Unlike the other, older comics, he couldn’t read it until he bought it. He grabbed one and thought about what he could do now. 

Surely, he wasn’t going to leave yet! He just got here!

And so, he began to browse.

~I~I~

Celestia felt eyes on her as she walked into her favorite comic book store.

She went here all the time when she was younger. Her home life was unhappy, with her parents being alcoholics and negligent to their only child. And so, she would leave home to find a place to hang out. She stumbled upon this store as she was making her way home from school.

She was reeled in by the cardboard cutout of a really cute vampire boy (she later found out he was a demon but she liked him regardless).

And so, she would read the light novel he came from with gusto. And she signed up for the newsletter just to see when her favorite light novel came out.

Today was that day.

Now, she didn’t go here in her normal gothic lolita dress. She would’ve stuck out like a sore thumb. And so, she took down her pigtails, wore a big hoodie that she could use to cover her face and sweatpants with sneakers. She looked through the isles and gasped at the sight of her lovely demonic prince positioned against the newest volume.

She grabbed it and held it close. All she had to do was pay for it and get out of here.

“Hmm…”

Celeste blinked and adjusted her hood a bit to see who it was. Her heart fell into her stomach when she saw Hifumi. And at that moment, he turned to her.

He sent her a friendly smile. “Hello there! Haven’t seen you in here before!”

“Yeah…” she spoke in her normally deeper voice. She hated it, it made her sound like a little boy. “I don’t come in here too often…”

“Makes sense, makes sense…” he hummed. “Anyway…” he looked back at the display. “You like  _ Satan’s Love Letters _ ? Surely a guy like yourself would be interested in something less...romance-y?”

Celeste frowned. 

She didn’t care what Hifumi thought of her taste. She liked this light novel series and she was going to read it until it was over! So what if literally all of the other characters (including the main girl that Satan-senpai falls in love with) are garbage and one-dimensional? The plot is what gets her going! Plus, she could just implement herself in for the main girl and then she can be the one Satan-senpai falls for!

She let out a soft sigh before glaring at the round boy from under her hood. “I can like whatever the hell I want!” she looked at his hands to see the manga he planned to buy. “Let me like my trash as much as you like yours.”

“Whaaaaaaat?!?!” he shrieked. “You did NOT just call my lady’s newest manga trash?!”

“I did! Only babies read magical girl manga!”

“Well babies can’t read so I don’t see your point!”

Celeste scoffed and walked away. “I don’t have time for your shit. Your breath smells awful and I have a light novel to read…”

Hifumi made a noise of irritation before storming off. To where, she had no idea.

Oh well, it was just her and Satan-senpai now…!

~I~I~

Sayaka shifted nervously as she walked into her favorite comic book store.

Usually she would be here with her friend Ayaka but she was busy. So Sayaka made it her mission today to get the newest issue of their favorite manga series!

Luckily, this place never got terribly busy so she could just walk around at her leisure. But she was nervous of being recognized so she hoped that all of her hair being pulled back and her sunglasses helped in hiding her identity to the public.

She took a deep breath to relax her nerves and made her way around.

“Whaaaaaaat?!?!”

Sayaka blinked at the familiar shriek and found Hifumi talking to a hood wearing stranger. Well, talking was an understatement. They seemed like they were both annoyed or offended just by their body language. They were more than likely arguing.

“You did NOT just call my lady’s newest manga trash?!”

“I did!” the hood wearer said, with a voice Sayaka knew. “Only babies read magical girl manga!”

She knew that voice from the few occasions she would hear Celeste on the phone. They were roommates in Hope’s Peak so they would hear one another on their good or bad days. Sayaka knew that Celeste’s pigtails were fake before anyone else did (not that it was hard to make that assumption) but she also knew that the gambler pitched her voice up a few octaves to seem more refined and stereotypically feminine.

By the way she was talking now, doing that all the time must have strained her voice somewhat.

Sayaka came back to reality as the two went their separate ways and noticed Celeste coming her way. She quickly moved and watched as she hugged the volume in her hands.

Before they could bump into each other, the singer headed off to find what she was looking for.

~I~I~

That stupid guy! Who did he think Hifumi was?! It was as if he was the loser in this situation!

The rotund boy frowned as he stared at the manga he was going to get. His angry expression then turned to one of guilt.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so rude to the guy. He clearly doesn’t understand the intricacies and loveliness of the magical girl genre. Maybe if he helped him find some series that he would like based on his current interests, it would pique his curiosity. As much as he isn’t the biggest fan of some genres, he would do what it takes to gain a new friend!

It might even be fun!

He nodded resolutely and scanned the isles for the person in question. However, he stopped as he noticed a blue haired girl looking through the shonen section.

A girl? Looking through shonen titles?!

Hifumi stayed hidden as he watched her flip through different series, clutching a different manga close to her as she did this. Noticing the small details on the back, he could only conclude that it was from the new action-adventure manga that hit shelves not too long ago.

He read all of the issues online and it was okay. Not his favorite but it was entertaining.

He took a good look at her and noticed that there was….something about her. She looked familiar...where had he seen her? His eyes immediately landed on her pristine light pink nails with hearts on them. He gasped.

“MISS MAIZONO!?!”

She froze and looked over to the fanfic creator’s shocked face. She looked equally as startled.

“What are you doing here?!” he cried, approaching her.

“Shh...!” she shushed him. “Quiet down Hifumi…! If any of my fans are here-!”

“I didn’t know you read manga!” he cried out, ignoring her. “Ooh! Oh! What’s your favorite series?!”

Sayaka sighed and said softly, a blush on her cheeks. “W-well...I recently finished that  _ Robo Justice _ manga you gave to Makoto...it was really cool…”

Hifumi’s eyes shimmered behind his glasses. “Really?! Did Mr. Naegi finished it?!”

“He did...! He just let me read it...! He plans to give it back to you tomorrow when we go back to school.”

He nodded before pointing to the manga in her hands. “Is that the latest volume of  _ Jojo’s Journey to the North _ ?”

“Uh yeah…” she played with a strand of hair. “Me and a friend are actually reading it together…” she chuckled. “It’s kind of silly but...we would act out the characters as we read since we would find time to meet face to face…”

“That’s...actually kind of adorable.”

Sayaka smiled sheepishly. “Thanks I guess…” Covering her face with the manga, she asked nervously. “You...you won’t tell anyone about this, r-right? I’m sure some of the others would never let me live it down…”

Hifumi nodded and saluted. “You can count on me! It’s not like any of our esteemed peers are here right now!” 

~I~I~

Celeste sighed in relief as she finished paying for her light novel.

She clutched it close to her chest once the cashier handed it to her. She quickly headed out as she noticed Sayaka and Hifumi coming her way. As she sped out of the store, her hood flew off and she shrieked, throwing it back on and slipping into an alleyway.

She panted and clutched her bag close, glad that she was out of sight for the time being.

Why in the world was Sayaka even there?! She didn’t even see her come in! It wasn’t like she was into manga, she didn’t look like she would be!

Then again, neither did Celeste herself.

She sighed before looking through her pockets to make sure she had everything. She gasped, noticing that her cellphone was not on her.

She must have dropped it when she was running!

“Celeste!”

“Miss Ludenberg!”

Just her luck…

She peeked around the corner to see Sayaka and Hifumi looking around, the former holding onto her phone. 

Throwing her hood back on, she headed over to them. The pop sensation’s eyes lit up while the fanfic creator appeared a mix of confused and wary.

“Hey Celeste.” Sayaka greeted, approaching her. “You don’t have to keep the hood on, you know? I know it’s you.”

The gambler sagged her shoulders as she lifted the hood to reveal her face. Hifumi let out an exaggerated gasp, earning a glare from her.

“Miss Ludenberg?! It was you!!” he cried. “No wonder you picked up the trashy romance light novel! It all makes sense!”

“ _ Satan’s Love Letters _ is not trashy, you idiot!” she spat back.

Sayaka’s eyes lit up. “Ahh, I read that one too! And just when I finished the volume before that one, I heard the news that it’s getting an anime adaptation in March.”

“Really? That’s months away…”

“We should watch it together!” Hifumi piped.

Celeste cringed at the thought but noticed that Sayaka was actually considering it. And when the gambler thought about it...it didn’t seem that bad of an idea. 

Sayaka was alright as a roommate and Hifumi could easily get her things if they were in the same room. Plus, maybe he was quieter when he was watching anime…

“I’ll...consider it.” Celeste said.

“It would be fun…” Sayaka hummed. “Hifumi said he was also going to give me some recommendations for anime and manga...”

“I can do the same for you Miss Ludenberg! My treat!” he piped, puffing out his chest.

The gambler nodded once. “Fine…” she then glared daggers at him. “But if this comes out to any one of our peers, I will decapitate you.”

“W-whatever you say…!”

Celeste blinked as Sayaka linked arms with her and Hifumi. “Let’s celebrate this newfound friendship! Crepes, anyone?”

“Yeah!”

The gambler put her hood back up as the three of them walked down the street. She had to admit that she didn’t really view them as friends. Sayaka was an acquaintance and Hifumi was beneath her. But a part of her...felt right with these two. Like, they weren’t just a peppy idol and a weird otaku.

And all it took for her to realize this was meeting up with them in a comic book store.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, they are friends. No one can tell me otherwise.


End file.
